Viktor Strobovski
Viktor Strobovski (spelled Victor Strovosky in the marketing) is the titular main antagonist and a main character of the 2018 indie horror game Advanced Education with Viktor Strobovski. He's the math teacher at the unnamed school the game takes place in and is the first teacher the player encounters. He's the main enemy on the Math Level of the game, but does appear in other levels of the game as well and is also the main host of the Lil Puss mode and Christmas Curse event. In general, Viktor is the overall main antagonist of the game appearing as the central antagonist of the Math Level and a recurring antagonist of the other levels even when the role of main villain is held by another antagonist. While Viktor is the main antagonist, he sometimes helps the protagonist since the other enemies of the game are rivals of his. Appearance Viktor has the appearance of a normal male human when first encountered in the game. He usually wears a light brown suit with a red plad shirt underneath. He wears dark brown pants and has dark blue colored shoes with some tannish markings on the sides. Viktor also wears a white colored mask with a similar appearance to those in comedy stage plays. When Viktor is angered by a question being answered incorrectly, his eyes turn red and stalks the player carrying a large axe used to kill them. In the Christmas Event, Viktor wears a Ronald McDonald's costume with a black and white appearance. His true form is that a tall and skinny black skinned being known as the Tarwills. His eyes and mouth are shown, but the mask remains on possibly being his actual face and there are dark red vein-like markings all over his body. Personality When the game starts, Viktor acts in a very calm and nice nature. He greets the protagonist by introducing himself, the school and the school's rules. When the protagonist starts to answer the first questions, he tells them what problems they need to solve, but goes silent once they answer wrongly. Afterwards he turns silent and begins stalking the player seeking only to kill them for answering his questions incorrectly. When the player is caught, he says "try again if you dare" in a demonic tone, especially in the latter half of the phrase, and taunts the player for failing. Powers and Abilities Viktor is a Tallwill and thus has their inherit abilities such as: *'Flesh Generation:' Viktor wears a mask of flesh all over his body and concels his true form. When revealed, his true form as a Tarwill is shown, especially during the Christmas Curse DLC. *'Powerful Strength:' Viktor is unnaturally strong due to his inhuman nature. He's shown to knock down the school's metal door with his axe, can capture Marzia and hold her where she's at, and can bust down doors with little effort during the curse. *'Limb Extension:' Viktor can extend his limbs and have them reach to lengths unnatural and impossible for regular humans. *'Regeneration:' Viktor has powerful regeneration abilities thanks to his mask. When wearing it, he has the ability to regenerate and regrow his entire body regardless of what damage he sustained. Trivia * In his Christmas Costume he looks like a gray upside down Ronald McDonald. * Viktor is very similar to Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Learning and Education. Both are teachers in their school who stalk their students for getting questions wrong and severly punish them. ** Viktor however murders them while Baldi is implied to have killed the student, though it's never revealed what he does when the player's caught. ** Viktor is essentially the horror game version of Baldi. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Titular Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Contradictory Category:Horror Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Parody/Homage